


Sacrifice (Beelzebub x Reader)

by granbluefantasies (hereisnowhy)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Masochism, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/granbluefantasies
Summary: Content advisory: Violence/pain kink, extreme submission kink, insult/humiliation kink. The nature of the work may be interpreted as dubcon.- - - - - -You didn’t know where you were. It didn’t matter, anyways. You had offered yourself up willingly to the whims of the Chaos Bringer, and whatever he desired for you - be it servitude, imprisonment, or death - you’d accept it all with pleasure, so long as his was the hand that delivered it unto you.But this… you hadn’t dared to even dream of this.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Granblue Fantasy) x Reader, Beelzebub (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Reader x Beelzebub (Granblue Fantasy), Reader/Beelzebub (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 39





	Sacrifice (Beelzebub x Reader)

* * *

  
Beelzebub had ravaged your mouth first, and you had only a moment to admire the prominent veins and proudly-defined head of his cock before he rammed it straight down your throat, stifling your cries.   
The merciless face-fucking you endured left you a slobbering mess, lack of oxygen making you lightheaded and dizzy; yet still you adored him, debased and defiled as you were. You looked at him with reverence, and the sight of that worshiping gaze of yours - face streaked with your tears and his cum - had convinced him to toy with you awhile longer.

A mortal. A completely unremarkable, insignificant mortal. How strange it was, this sensation of total domination over a worthless creature who _wanted_ it that way… who _loved_ him for it.   
There was a unique sort of satisfaction in that, something that stroked his ego in a way that could almost be called soothing.

To see you broken and battered, covered in his seed... To see you crawl before him and submit to his will, begging to be crushed beneath his heel.

It was catharsis.

And as repulsive as you were, at least you knew your place.

* * *

Bladed wings crashed into the ground mere inches from your arms and you wailed in terror, the furious pounding against your ass pushing you closer to the cold steel that caged you.

“Disgusting creature,” Beelzebub’s deep voice sneered behind you. His cruel laughter rang in your ears, louder even than the wet slap of your flesh against his as he stuffed your aching cunt full of his cock over and over again.  
“Pathetic. Can’t fight, can’t run, can’t even speak.”

Your face was smashed into the dirt, rocks and gravel scraping your cheek, the taste of earth mixing with the bitterness of the mouthfuls of cum you’d choked down minutes before. You were so full — you felt absolutely swollen with his seed, load after load having been pumped down your throat and into your drooling pussy, and yet he showed no signs of relenting. The heavy smack of his balls against your core drove you wild with anticipation for his next release. With every flood of his heat that surged through you you wailed in delirious joy, eager to take all your master deemed to give you.

You gasped as his clawed hands gripped your thighs, lifting up your lower half effortlessly and pulling you back hard onto his cock, your teeth rattling in your skull as he hammered into you. His sharp nails dug deep into your skin, drawing blood beneath the pointed tips. You briefly wondered, half-delirious, where else you were bleeding — it had hurt when he first forced himself inside you, and even now you weren’t used to the size of him. You ached from deep within, stretched to your limits to accommodate the girth of his cock, your cervix battered and numb from the relentless pounding.

But the pain felt far away, half-imagined, _insignificant_ compared to the gravity and power of the voice that mocked you. That voice was your everything. That voice was your god.

“Such a fragile, detestable thing. Your life amounted only to this in the end.”

You whined and gasped your agreement, sinking deep into your shame, apologizing desperately for your very existence.   
“ _I don’t deserve it, I’m not worthy..._ ”   
The words came out in broken, yelping bursts, staggered by the relentless pounding you were enduring.   
“ _Thank you, thank you…_ ”

He thought this was the thing about you that was the most absurd: He hadn’t done a thing to influence you. Your mind was your own. And yet you cried out for him to claim you, crush you, obliterate you. You surrendered your feeble existence to him entirely of your own volition.

Something about that was amusing.

His cock slammed mercilessly into your core as if to run you through, pounding you with unbearable strength. With a snarl he bent over you, slamming a broad hand down between your shoulder blades and crushing you into the dirt, your back bending to its limit in an attempt to keep your rear up in the air. He continued his vicious thrusting, tempo unbroken, fucking your broken body like a monster.

Your cunt clenched around his rigid shaft, your eyes rolling back as every breath was forced from you too soon, struggling to breathe with his weight driving your chest down into the ground.

He deigned to grant you another release; with a low huff under his breath he rolled his hips and grasped your flank, digging his claws in deep and dragging them down the length of your thigh. You screamed, then, and the panic in your voice brought him to a long, luxurious climax — one he rode out with a few lazy thrusts and finished with a hard slap on your ass.

As he pumped yet another load into you it gushed out around his shaft and spattered the ground, your body unable to hold any more. You cried out in agony and ecstasy, whimpering your frantic thanks to him between gasping breaths. Shuddering and keening pitifully you rolled your hips back against him, as if to urge him to continue his brutal assault.

A wry chuckle was your reward.

“What a wretched thing you are,” he appraised, leaning over you and grasping the back of your head in one large palm. “You’ve been _enjoying_ this.”

You mewled in assent and closed your eyes as you felt him tighten his grasp around your hair and pull your head back.

“You are _nothing_ ,” he growled against your ear, his deep voice sending a shiver through your ravaged body. “Now revel in your destruction.”

He let your head drop back into the dirt and you groaned in ecstasy as his cock once again sank deep inside you, displacing more of the cum that dripped from your swollen cunt to the ground below.

You couldn’t tell pain from pleasure anymore - not that it mattered. You’d feel whatever he wanted you to feel. Whether it be for an hour or an eternity, you lived only to serve your god.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me at tumblr.com/granblue-fantasies to ask questions and submit suggestions or requests.  
> Thank you!


End file.
